Kau dan Aku
by amka
Summary: drabbles. YuuKana.


Disclaimer © Kiichi Hotta

Warning: OOC, Typo

.

.

.

Kaname sedang mengerjakan PR ketika ibunya memanggil dari bawah.

"Kaname- _kun_ , Yuuki- _kun_ mencarimu."

"Tsk, ada apa dia malam-malam kesini..." Kaname berkata dan melihat telepon genggamnya masih seperti sedia kala, tidak ada panggilan ataupun pesan dari Yuuki kalau dia akan ke rumahnya.

Ketika Kaname sampai di ruang tamu, dia melihat Yuuki yang sedang duduk sambil mendekap bantal sofa dengan ekspresi murung.

"Ada apa kau kesini?"

Yuuki mendongak mendengar pertanyaan Kaname sebelum kembali mendekap bantalnya dan tidak menghiraukan Kaname. Kaname sudah tidak sabar ingin menggeplak kepala cokelat temannya.

"Kau bertengkar dengan Yuuta lagi?" Kaname sekali lagi mencoba bertanya.

"Hm." jawab Yuuki pendek.

Kaname menghela napas lelah, mereka semua sudah kelas dua SMA tapi si kembar bodoh ini kalau bertengkar masih seperti dulu waktu mereka masih TK.

"Kalau begitu cepat minta maaf," saran Kaname.

"Aku tidak bilang kalau aku yang salah," Yuuki membalas.

"Sudah pasti kau yang salah." Kaname memutuskan. "Kenapa kali ini, kau tidak mau membantu Yuuta bersih-bersih?"

Yuuki menjawab Kaname dengan memberinya _manga_.

"Hah?" Kaname bertanya tidak mengerti.

"Lihat, karena Yuuta tidak berhati-hati dengan minumnya _manga_ ku jadi basah,"

Kaname mengamati _manga_ di tangannya. Memang sampul depan _manga_ itu agak basah, tapi karena sudah terbungkus plastik, maka isi di dalamnya tidak ikut basah.

"Kau kan bisa mengelapnya, lihat sudah kering." Kaname mengembalikan _manga_ Yuuki setelah dia mengeringkannya dengan kaosnya.

Yuuki menerima kembali manganya tapi tetap tidak bergerak sedikitpun dari duduknya.

"Sudah sekarang pulang sana." suruh Kaname.

"Tidak mau, mulai sekarang aku akan tinggal disini dan menjadi keluarga Tsukahara," balas Yuuki.

Kaname dengan sekuat tenaga menahan tangannya agar tidak bersentuhan keras dengan kepala Yuuki. "Cepat pulang sana!" Kaname mulai menarik Yuuki untuk bangun tapi tanpa hasil.

"Tidak apa-apa kalau Yuuki- _kun_ akan tinggal disini," ibunya tiba-tiba berkata.

"Ibu!" Kaname berkata, memberengut kepada ibunya.

"Habis Kaname- _kun_ selalu belajar setiap hari dan tidak mau bersama Ibu lagi..." ibunya sudah mulai menangis.

"Aa~ tidak baik membuat wanita menangis Kaname- _kun_..." Yuuki mengoloknya dengan wajah datar.

Kali Kaname benar-benar menggeplak kepala Yuuki. "Wanita apa, dia ibuku! Dan kau cepat pulang sana!"

"Dan kemarin waktu belanja, Kaname- _kun_ tidak mau menggandeng tangan Ibu..." ibunya masih meneruskan.

Semburat merah mulai menghiasi kedua pipi Kaname. "Aku memang tidak pernah menggandeng tangan Ibu..."

Mendengar pernyataan Kaname, ibunya menangis semakin keras. Yuuki tiba-tiba bangun dan Kaname akan mengambil napas lega karena Yuuki akhirnya mau pulang tapi niatnya tidak jadi karena Yuuki malah menghampiri ibunya dan merangkul pundak ibunya.

"Ibu, aku akan melakukan apapun untukmu sebagai keluarga baru Tsukahara," kata Yuuki yang Kaname yakini akan membuat cewek-cewek di sekolahnya menjerit bahagia jika Yuuki melakukan itu untuk mereka.

"Yuuki- _kun_..." ibunya membenamkan wajahnya di dada Yuuki.

"Argh terserahlah, yang penting jangan ganggu aku!" Kaname langsung kembali ke kamarnya dan membanting pintu, capek hati mengurusi ibu dan sahabatnya itu.

Tak lama, Kaname mendengar pintunya di ketuk sekali dan penampakan Yuuki yang memasuki kamarnya.

"Kaname aku masuk ya..." katanya santai kemudian menjatuhkan dirinya di ranjang Kaname.

"Yuuki sialan, siapa yang menyuruhmu masuk?" Kaname sudah tidak kuat untuk menghampiri Yuuki dan menggeplaknya sekali lagi.

"Ibumu," jawab Yuuki dan bergelung di kasur Kaname.

"Ap—! Terserahlah yang penting jangan mengangguku." Kaname memutuskan, daripada meladeni _man child_ di kasurnya, lebih baik dia melanjutkan mengerjakan PR.

Ketika Kaname sudah selesai mengerjakan PR nya dan menutup buku, tiba-tiba punggungnya dihinggapi oleh seseorang yang tak bukan adalah Yuuki.

"Yuuki, apa yang kau lakukan?!" Kaname berseru dan mencoba berdiri untuk membebaskan diri. Yuuki tidak bergeming sedikitpun.

"Pergi sana!" Kaname kali berhasil mendorong Yuuki kemudian berdiri untuk berhadapan dengan orang yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya itu.

"Apa yang—" tapi sebelum Kaname melanjutkan kalimatnya, Yuuki kembali memeluknya. Kali ini kedua tangan Yuuki dilingkarkan di pinggang Kaname dengan erat.

"Yuuki!" Kaname dengan muka memerah, dengan sekuat tenaga mencoba mendorong Yuuki untuk melepaskannya tapi nihil. Setelah beberapa cara digunakan untuk Yuuki agar menjauhinya tidak berhasil, Kaname akhirnya menyerah. Memang meskipun orang yang malas, Yuuki sebenarnya cukup atletis.

Kaname dengan ragu-ragu meletakkan tangannya ke rambut cokelat Yuuki dan mengusapnya lembut.

"Kau sudah siap untuk pulang dan berbaikan dengan Yuuta?" Kaname bertanya masih mengelus-elus rambut Yuuki. Yuuki semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya di pundak Kaname.

"Yuuta mungkin sedang mencarimu sekarang,"

Yuuki akhirnya mengangkat wajahnya dan memandang Kaname. Yuuki akan membuka mulutnya tapi menutupnya lagi ketika mendengar pintu kamar Kaname diketuk.

"Yuuki- _kun_ , Yuuta- _kun_ mencarimu," terdengar suara ibu Kaname.

"Tuh Yuuta sedang mencarimu, cepat pulang,"

Yuuki akhirnya melepaskan pelukannya dan mengangguk sebelum keluar dari kamar Kaname.

.

.

.

Urat kemarahan Kaname sudah berkedut sejak tiga menit yang lalu saat Yuuki dengan sangat sengaja merubuhkan tubuhnya ke punggung Kaname dan meskipun Kaname sudah meneriakinya tapi Yuuki tidak bergeming sedikitpun.

"Yuuki, saat Yuuta tidak masuk bukan berarti kau boleh dengan sesuka hatimu mengangguku terus!" Kaname kali ini mencubit tangan Yuuki.

"Aduh," Yuuki mengaduh tapi masih dengan wajah datarnya yang tidak menunjukkan kalau dia kesakitan.

"Yuuki- _kun_ , berhenti membuat Kaname- _kun_ marah," Shun memberitahu dan memandang kedua sahabatnya cemas.

"Aku tidak membuat Kaname marah, dia yang marah sendiri," Yuuki menjawab masih menggelantungi Kaname.

"Memangnya salah siapa?!" teriak Kaname. Kaname berdoa dengan sungguh-sungguh agar Yuuta segera sembuh dan masuk sekolah kembali agar Yuuki punya orang lain untuk diganggu.

.

.

.

"Selamat malam." Kaname akhirnya bisa bernapas lega setelah Chizuru memutuskan untuk berhenti mengobrol dan akhirnya tidur. Teman-temannya sekali lagi memaksa untuk menginap di rumahnya dan dengan seenaknya merampas kamar Kaname untuk dibuat tidur. Dan meskipun Kaname selalu terlihat tidak suka tapi sebenarnya dia senang juga ada teman-temannya yang menemaninya di rumah, karena dia anak tunggal kadang-kadang Kaname merasa kesepian di rumah.

Saat mata Kaname sudah sangat berat dan dia akan memasuki alam tidur, tiba-tiba dia merasakan ranjangnya dinaiki oleh seseorang. Kaname yang kaget segera membalik badan dan memicingkan mata di kegelapan untuk melihat siapa pengganggunya kali ini.

"Yuuki?" Kaname mencoba menebak.

"Hm." ternyata benar bungsu dari kembar Asaba yang ikut tidur di ranjangnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Kaname berbisik, tidak ingin membangunkan yang lainnya.

"Aku kedinginan tidur lantai," Yuuki menjawab malas sambil memasuki selimut Kaname.

"Pakai selimut."

"Sudah."

"Kenapa masih kedinginan?"

"Sekarang musim dingin. Kau kan pintar Kaname- _kun_ , kenapa hal kecil seperti itu tidak tahu?" kata Yuuki yang membuat Kaname ingin menendangnya keluar.

Kaname akhirnya mengalah karena dia sudah sangat mengantuk dan membalik badannya untuk membelakangi Yuuki. "Jika kau mendengkur aku akan langsung menendangmu turun." katanya.

"Hm."

Dan saat Yuuki merapatkan tubuh mereka dan memeluk pinggangnya, Kaname tidak mengatakan apapun karena Yuuki sangat hangat.

.

.

.

Suara _game console_ Yuuki masuk ke telinga Kaname ketika dia sedang memakan roti isinya untuk makan siang. Kali ini alasan Yuuki untuk menganggu Minggu tenang Kaname adalah Yuuta sedang mengerjakan tugas kelas bersama Shun dan dia kesepian di rumah makanya dia bermain ke rumah Kaname. Jadi Kaname menemukan Yuuki sedang tidur di pangkuannya sambil memainkan _game_.

"Yuuki makan rotimu," Kaname berkata sambil membaca catatan pelajarannya untuk besok Senin.

"Aaa~" Yuuki membuka mulutnya untuk Kaname menyuapinya.

"Aku tidak akan menyuapimu bodoh!" kata Kaname dengan warna merah muda menghiasi wajahnya.

Yuuki hanya mengangkat bahu dan kembali memainkan _game_ nya.

Kaname menjadi tidak fokus belajar ketika melihat Yuuki yang daritadi belum makan. Katanya dia juga tidak ikut sarapan karena bangun kesiangan. Akhirnya Kaname mengambil roti isi jatah Yuuki untuk menyuapinya.

"Buka mulutmu," suruh Kaname.

Yuuki dengan patuh membuka mulutnya dan Kaname mengarahkan roti isinya ke mulut Yuuki.

"Kunyah," Kaname memberi intruksi ketika setelah menggigit rotinya dia hanya membiarkannya di mulut.

Akhirnya daripada belajar, Kaname menghabiskan siangnya untuk menyuapi Yuuki. Ini bukan Minggu yang biasa dihabiskannya tapi Kaname tidak akan keberatan.

.

.

.

"Kenapa tidak kau saja yang membeli minumannya," Kaname menggerutu ketika dia dipaksa Yuuki untuk menaminya membeli minuman untuk Yuuta, Shun dan Chizuru yang sedang berkunjung di rumah Yuuta dan Yuuki.

"Aku takut kalau malam-malam pergi ke _minimarket_ sendiri," Yuuki menjawab dengan monoton.

Kaname menggeplak kepala Yuuki. " _Minimarket_ nya berada di dekat rumahmu!" omel Kaname kemudian berjalan mendahului Yuuki.

Kaname menghentikan langkahnya ketika Yuuki tiba-tiba memegang lengannya.

"Yuuki?" Kaname bertanya bingung.

Yuuki hanya memperpendek jarak mereka dan memegang pipi Kaname yang membuat pipi Kaname memerah.

"Yuuki…" Kaname tidak bisa melanjutkan kalimatnya karena Yuuki sudah menciumnya pelan. Yuuki kemudian menambah tekanan ke bibir Kaname untuk menciumnya lebih dalam dan menghisapnya pelan. Dengan kecupan terakhir kali, Yuuki melepaskan ciumannya.

"Ah hujan." sebelum Kaname sempat merespon, Yuuki sudah berkata dan menggandeng tangannya untuk berlari. Kaname yang sebelumnya masih berada di fase ciumannya bersama Yuuki akhirnya bisa merasakan hujan yang membasahi rambutnya. Kaname akhirnya juga bisa merasakan genggaman tangan Yuuki di tangannya ketika mereka berlari. Kaname tersenyum.

.

.

.

BERI AKU YUUKANA! :v


End file.
